


Focus

by Xyliandra



Series: Reigisa Week [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Classical Music, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-tournament preparations, Reigisa Week, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei appears to be ignoring Nagisa before a race. Nagisa is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

“Rei-chan, are you ready for today’s race?” Nagisa asked excitedly. “I know it’s just a recreational meet, but won’t it be fun to race other people Rei-chan?”

When Rei didn’t respond, Nagisa looked over and saw Rei staring straight ahead. “Rei-chaaaaaan, are you ignoring me?” he whined with a pout. Nagisa waved a hand in front of Rei’s face. Rei turned away from Nagisa and walked over to his gear bag. Nagisa gaped at his boyfriend, tears starting to well in his eyes.

He heard a sigh behind him and felt a shoulder bump into his. “Calm down loverboy,” Rin said with annoyance. “He has headphones in and can’t hear you.” Nagisa’s mouth formed a big ‘oh’. “Your goo-goo eyes and rambling distract him before a race.”

“I didn’t know I was distracting him,” Nagisa sounded moments away from sobbing. Rin sighed and looked around the deck. He pulled Nagisa into a side hug.

“It’s fine. He gets too in his head thinking about those damn theories anyway. He needs to trust his instincts.”

“He needs to trust the water,” Haru added quietly. Rin quickly dropped his arm.

“I told him to find a song to focus on when he swims. It helps Ai keep pace.” Haru nodded sagely.

“Shouldn’t you be with your team?” Haru asked glancing over to the Samezuka team. “Captain Mikoshiba is in this heat. You should go support your sister’s-”

“Don’t even fucking say it Haru,” Rin growled, but headed towards his teammates anyway.

Nagisa moved out of Rei’s line of sight and watched his boyfriend as he swayed ever so slightly to his music. When the swimmers were called to approach the starting blocks, Haru tapped Rei and nodded his head towards the pool. Rei removed his head phones and glasses and placed both carefully in his bag.

Nagisa crept over to the bag as Rei adjusted his goggles. He took out the phone and expertly pulled up his music app. He frowned at the English title, and stuck an ear bud in his ear.

“Vivaldi’s Four Seasons,” he murmured to himself, happy he remembered the song from their music class.

“The Winter movement, I believe,” Makoto added with a gentle smile. Nagisa nearly dropped the phone, surprised at the sudden voice beside him. “Don’t you want to watch Rei swim? He’s starting soon.” Nagisa’s eyes widened as he realized Makoto was right. He shoved the phone back into the bag and searched for Rei on the starting blocks. He fought the urge to shout out Rei’s name as he moved into position.

“You can do it Rei,” he whispered to himself instead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I always have a song in my head when I’m swimming (lately, it’s been “Ever Blue”, haha). A swimmer on tumblr told me their whole team does it too. One of my head canons is that Rei also plays a song in his head to help drown out his theories and focus on his body instead. I don't know if he'd actually listen to this movement, but it fit the prompt...


End file.
